Los Hombres Son Idiotas
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: Después de tener una pelea con sus novias, los Akatsuki deben pensar en una manera de pedir perdón, incluso si tienen que tragar su orgullo y... Bailar [Traducion]


Descargo de responsabilidad:_** No **__soy dueño de Naruto__** Ni **_el Trama._ Yo solamente he traducido sin fines de lucro me gusto este fic cuando lo leí, claro esta que tengo permiso de la autora traducirlo de ingles-español_

_Titulo original: Men are idiots_

_Author: __**Kitty Uzumaki**_

_(Nota de la autora: Esta historia está inspirada en un episodio que vi de Boy Meets World, increíble espectáculo por cierto. Y bueno, yo tenía esto en mi cabeza durante meses hasta que me decidí a trabajar en él, y lo hice. También me gustaría pedir disculpas porque hice los personajes actúan OOC.)_

Título: Los Hombres Son Idiotas

Traductora: Kaguya Moon

Nota de la Traductora: Me encanta el Itahina pero es la prime vez que publico algo sobre ellos, Kitty-san me a dado permiso para traducirles esta one-shot, les ruego para la cancion sigais el enlace de abajo.

Para los que sigen -Legalmente Suya- voy a actulizar para el 30 de este mes, ya se U_U que me desapareci por mucho tiempo pero los voy a compenzar.

Lector Descontento: Es lo minimo despue de desaparecer por casi un año ò_ó

Lo siento TT_TT Lo siento TT_TT Lo siento TT_TT Lo siento TT_TT Lo siento TT_TT Lo siento TT_TT Lo siento TT_TT

**[Problemas Tecnicos Continue Su Lectura Por Favor]**

Resumen: Después de tener una pelea con sus novias, los Akatsuki deben pensar en una manera de pedir perdón, incluso si tienen que tragar su orgullo y... Bailar

¡Ahora sí!

¡A LEER!

* * *

_**Los Hombres Son Idiotas**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una tarde hermosa, con el sol radiante a inicios del fin dela primavera y comienzo del verano.

Pero en la mansión Uchiha

Cuatro hombres estaban al borde del colapso en cerrados en su yo internos, su tristeza era tan palpable, que una nube negra se posaban sobre ellos, cuando uno de los hombres, apodado inmortal de cabello platinado y devoto de jashin-sama, levanta la cabeza, gimiendo.

-Joder… Mierda

Llamando la atención del resto de hombres, hasta que el peli dorado amante del arte efímero hablo.

-¿Qué te pasa hn? –preguntó Deidara.

-Ayer Ten ten y yo peleamos no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hice– dijo el hombre de peli plateado.

-Ino y yo también tuvimos una pelea ayer –dijo que el Deidara, sintiéndose identificado en su dolor

-Konan y yo también peleamos– dijo Pein- y también fue ayer

-¿Y tú, Uchiha um?–preguntó Deidara.

-Uchiha no podía luchar con su chica –Interrumpió Hidan, para luego dar una sonrisa brulesca-Son la pareja perfecta follando.

-Mi vida íntima no te importa Hidan –Gruño Itachi- Demo.. Hinata y yo tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte ayer incluso dijimos que terminamos–cerro los ojos tratando de evadir la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Hidan

-Así que, ¿Alguna idea sobre por qué la chica de itachi-san esta enojada con él hn?-Preguntó Deidara.

Itachi asiente con la cabeza

-Ayer hubo una reunión de último momento, pero cuando termino la reunión recordé había quedado para comer con Hinata-hizo una pausa- Cuando fui a verla empezamos a discutir y una cosa llevo a la otra, y otra, y yo le grite que ¡TERMINÁMOS! y ella contesto ¡BIEN! –

El silencio se hizo presente

Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a pensar en algo, cuando vino una voz desde arriba.

-Vaya así que por eso pareces alma en pena-una voz se hizo presente, para luego dirigir una mirada al resto - Yo sé por qué pelearon

Los cuatro hombres volvieron la cabeza y vieron la versión más joven de Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke estaba allí.

-Deja de burlarte –Dijo Hidan- Habla de una puñetera vez-

-Simple, todos ustedes son idiotas–Dijo Sasuke- Todos los hombres son idiotas, al no entender a las mujeres

-Explica tu teoría, otouto –Itachi exigió que él y los otros machos mirar al hombre más joven.

-¿Sabes por qué tu novia y sus amigas estan tan enojadas?, Es porque ustedes cuatro no las escuchan o hacen algo por romántico ellas –Dijo Sasuke– Es por eso que todos ustedes son idiotas

Los cuatro hombres asimilaron las palabras del más joven, la nube de tormenta se posó otra vez sobre ellos y el ambiente se llenó de melancolía

Sasuke rodo los ojos, suspirando.

_¨Y pensar que los cuatro son parte Akatsuki¨ _pensó mientras miraba a los cuatro hundirse en la melancolía, tal vez podría ayudarlos con un granito de arena.

-Sasuke-san es un buen chico y Tobi también, los vamos a ayudar- La voz infantil del un de los miembros Akatsuki se hizo presente

-Puedo ayudarlos –Los cuatro Akatsuki lo miraron con esperanza- Calor esta que me digan que están dispuestos a sacrificar por recuperarlas –

-Cualquier cosa– hablo el líder de Akatsuki

-Entonces síganme –Todos le dirigieron su mirada y pudieron ver un brillo malicioso, tragaron pesado, ¨Ahí va mi orgullo¨ fue el pensamiento que se les vino a la cabeza

**-I&H-**

Las luces de neón, música a todo volumen, multitudes de personas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo gracias a Bee, el hermano menor del Raikage estaba como DJ de esa hermosa noche conmemorando el 3º aniversario del tratado de Paz entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja.

Hinata suspiró, ella estaba allí como represéntate del Clan Hyuga, junto a uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero,

Gaara, con su porte galante y serio la observo con sus ojos aguamarina el destello de tristeza, reflejado en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué no estás festejando, Hinata?-le preguntó.

-No tengo ganas Gaara-san- Dijo Hinata- extraño a Itachi-kun-.

-No te preocupes por él. Estoy seguro de que todo estar bien–Dijo Gaara- tú y él se aman –

-¿Está seguro que él me ama?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Yo estoy seguro- Gaara dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Hinata suspiró aunque al recordar la pelea, las lágrimas empezaron a en pañar sus ojos amenazado en salir libres de nuevo, cuando Ino se acercó a ella

-Hey –dijo la rubia- Yo sé que andas está preocupada acerca de tu pelea con Itachi, Yo lo estoy por mi pelea con Deidara, pero... no vuelvas a llorar¿Vale?–

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo Hinata.

Justo en ese momento vieron a Konan y Tenten bailando con dos chicos.

-¿Ves?, las chicas se están divirtiendo– Dijo Ino.

-Vale tienes razón– Dijo Hinata, limpiando se las traicioneras lágrimas de ella.

Ino sonrió ante de que ello, mientras arrastraba Sai bailar otra pieza, su amigo de baile y compañero de trabajo.

Hinata mira a Gaara, mientras el asintió con su cabeza, no era experto en el baile, pero que más daba.

Antes que bailaran, la música se detuvo cuando todos se volvieron hacia el micrófono para ver al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha vestido de blanco en el escenario allí improvisado.

-Disculpe las damas y caballeros- comenzó el joven Uchiha.

-¿Qué es Sasuke haciendo aquí?- murmuró Ino.

-No lo sé. Nunca sale a las fiestas o hablar en público– Dijo Hinata.

-Desde la antigüedad el hombre, jamás a comprendido a la mujer y eso es porque los hombres son idiotas– Dijo Sasuke– Pero a veces algunos hombres que puedan rectificar un poco su idiotez –

Después de decir eso, las luces se apagaron como música vinieron y cuatro hombres salieron de la cortina y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una canción, aunque su reputación y orgullo se fuera al caño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Eres un como un ángel, que me ha dejado y **__**se fue algún lugar**_

_**(**__**Yo te necesito**__**)**_

_**Uhhh**_

_**Uhhhh**_

_**Yo no sé cómo estoy viviendo**_

_**Mucho después de que me dejaste, me estoy volviendo loco**_

_**Cada **__**Dí**__**a**__**, Cada**__** N**__**oche**_

_**Ni siquiera**__** puedo dormir**_

_**Estoy completamente **__**solo, **__**tomando hasta olvidar**__**, **__**lloraqndo**_

_**Yo te extraño… **__**(pienso en ti)**_

_**Y te**__** necesito**__**… **__**(**__**cada dia**__**)**_

_**Aún puedo escuchar tu voz**_

_**Vuelve a mi (no tengo a nadie)**_

_**Vuelve**__** a mi lado**__** (Pero tu)**_

_**Eres como un ángel**_

_**L**__**a ra**__**zó**__**n por la cual vivo**__**, eres tu**_

_**Cuando **__**creo**__** no **__**que pueda verte nunca más,**_

_**Yo realmente creo que me estoy muriendo**_

_**Eres la persona que amo**_

_**Brillara sobre mí en la oscuridad**_

_**Mírame**__** ahora**_

_**Ven a mí ahora**_

_**(Vuelve a mí, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir?)**_

_**Mírame ahora**_

_**Ven a mí ahora**_

_**(¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivi**__**r**__** sin ti todos los días?)**_

_**Yo n**__**o sabía que realmente me dejarías**_

_**Eras como un ángel**_

_**¿Por qué soy un bueno para nada?**_

_**Oh no, tú te has apartado de mí**_

_**Soy un tonto que te ha perdido**_

_**Soy como un mendigo**_

_**No puedo hacer nada sin ti**_

_**Yo te **__**extraño**__** (pienso en ti)**_

_**te necesito (**__**cada día**__**)**_

_**Mi yo malgastado es tan lamentable y patetico**_

_**Vuelve a mi (no tengo a nadie) vuelve a mi lado**_

_**Abrázame (No tengo a nadie)**_

_**Abrázame (Pero tú)**_

_**Eres como un ángel**_

_**L**__**a ra**__**zó**__**n por la cual vivo**__**, eres tú**_

_**Cuando **__**creo**__** no **__**que pueda verte nunca más,**_

_**Yo realmente creo que me estoy muriendo**_

_**Eres la persona que amo**_

_**Brillara sobre mí en la oscuridad**_

_**Es como **__**si estuviera perdido**_

_**Estoy **__**vacío**__** todos los días**_

_**Después**__** de que te fuiste, me he convertido en ruinas**_

_**Vuelve a mí, tan solo te tuviera**_

_**Date prisa y **__**sálvame**_

_**Por favor no te alejes de mí (no te vayas)**_

_**Nunca te vayas**_

_**Quiero encontrarte**_

_**¿Dónde, dónde, A dónde voy?**_

_**Para el lugar donde Te encuentre**_

_**Un día mejor, un día mejor, un mejor día**_

_**Tú e**__**res como un ángel**_

_**L**__**a ra**__**zó**__**n por la cual vivo**__**, eres tu**_

_**Cuando **__**creo**__** no **__**que pueda verte nunca más,**_

_**Yo realmente creo que me estoy muriendo**_

_**Eres la persona que amo**_

_**Brillara sobre mí en la oscuridad**_

_**Mírame ahora**_

_**Ven a mí ahora**_

_**(Vuelve a mí, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir?)**_

_**Mírame ahora**_

_**Ven a mí ahora**_

_**(¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti todos los días?)**_

_**L**__**a ra**__**zó**__**n por la cual vivo**__**, eres tu**_

_**Cuando **__**creo**__** no **__**que pueda verte nunca más,**_

_**Yo realmente creo que me estoy muriendo**_

_**Eres la persona que amo**_

_**Brillara sobre mí la oscuridad**_

**.**

**.**

Cuando a la canción finalizo, los hombres se hicieron una reverencia, a lo que todo el mundo aplaudió por el baile.

Después del ambiente desvaneció, los chicos bajaron y se unieron a sus chicas.

Hidan y Pein comenzó a bailar con Tenten y Konan.

-Wow, Hidan, no sabía que podías cantar y menos bailar –Tenten comentó.

-Yo… eh estado practicando- Dijo Hidan sonrojado y avergonzado.

-te vez lindo- dijo Tenten.

- ¿Me perdonas, Konan? –Preguntó Pein.-¿A veces soy un idiota…?

Konan lo callo con un beso

-Por supuesto- Dijo Konan sonriendo -Con la forma en que bailaste, ¿cómo no te voy a perdonarte?- mientras Pein hizo girar alrededor.

Sai y Gaara se alejaron tan pronto como Deidara e Itachi se acercaron a Ino y Hinata.

-¿Perdonas a este idiota?– Preguntó Itachi

-Siempre- Dijo Hinata mientras envolvía su cuello en sus brazos y lo besaba,

Ino y Deidara siguieron el en ejemplo, y sin decir ni una palabra comían a besos

Mientras que las demás parejas bailaban, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta una rubia de cuatro coletas, Temari, novia secreta de Sasuke Uchiha, lo arrastro a bailar

-Venga guapo- Ella dijo -Vamos a bailar –

Sasuke sostuvo una pequeña sonrisa mientras bailaba con su novia. Feliz de que su hermano y sus amigos ya no estuvieran de mal humor y mucho menos en su patética melancolía, ya que sus novias los perdonaron. Y a él le serviría como chantaje en el futuro..

Lo que nadie sabía, es que fuera de la fiesta. Kakazu, tenía un caseta; ¨¡Los Uchiha, Lider-Sama Y Deidara Cantan Y Bailan ¨_Angel o 1004_¨! En Blu-ray disc¨, mientras miles de fangrils gritaban y peleaban por una copia.

_**Final**_

* * *

_-Kitty Uzumaki: ¿Qué piensan de esta historia, lo siento si hice los personajes actúan de manera diferente. De todos modos, por favor lean y comente.-_

Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer este One-shot, la canción es B.A.P ¨Angel o 1004¨ (Si quieren escucharla y verla *www*.*youtube*.*com*/*#*/*watch?*v*=*GhPT1Ui9BIs, es la versión en subtitulada en inglés) espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que la traducción esta lo más apegado al texto original.

-Campaña Un Comentario Una Sonria-

Se despide, KaguyaMoon

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
